And then she ran
by SnowFallSammie
Summary: Why? She wasn't the weakest, but she certainly wasn't the strongest. She was going to change that, she wanted to just prove to all of them that she could be stronger, she could be the best.
1. Prolog: The Not Quite Begining

She ran. No looking back, no matter how many times he called her name. She couldn't look into his eyes, or see his face, he would make her change her mind. He would make her come back. She left Konoha for a reason, to become stronger, to train harder, and when she returned no one whould doubt her, no one would look past her like she was nothing, especially not him. No one would call her weak out here, shes going to be stronger, stronger than him, the boy she had trained with for years, but could never beet. Tsunade gave her permission, in three years she'd be back. The new improved Tenten. 


	2. The Fights that Would Change Her Life

OK I was so happy that I got any reviews at all, this is my first time even WRITING a story. Thanks everyone.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep"

"OK, I'm up! Stupid freaking alarm clock!" Tenten muttered as she threw the sheets off her bed and slowly rose from her bed. 6:00, she had about a half an hour to eat, get dressed and run to train with Neji. She smiled, 'Neji, that's the best part of the day.When she arrived at the training grounds her team wasn't the only one there, Team 7,8 and 10 were all there, well except for Kakashi. She walked over and sat next to Neji, quietly she whispered "What's going on?". "Apparently all the senseis' got together and thought it would be a good idea to have us do individual and team spars with the others", he replied. 'Well, this should be interesting. I know we can probably beat Hinata's team and probably Ino's team too, but Naruto's team? Well, Sakura won't be hard, but Sasuke? That would have to be all Neji and Lee, and I would keep Naruto busy, the distraction, of course thats me. And where the hell is Kakashi'

After about 30 minutes of sitting and listening to Naruto and Sasuke arguing Kakashi finally arrived. "Your late Kakashi-sensei" both Naruto and Sakura screamed. "Ok, well now that everyone is here" Kurenai said, glaring at Kakashi who laughed nervously," We have decided that the single matches will be first, can Tenten and Ino please step forward"

Tenten looked up, 'I know I can beat her, she only has one jutsu"

"Now" Kurenai spoke, causing both kunoichi to look up at her, "This will be like the chunin exams, think of it as practice for the next one, if you are eliminated you will not continue. When one of the competitors can no longer compete, they lose. Begin"

Tenten jumped back and pulled out a kunai spinning it dangerously. Ino ran up and attempted to lock her in a taijutsu combat match. Tenten however jumped into a nearby tree and flipped down behind Ino then kicked her in her back. Ino fell to the ground with a "oomph", and rolled on her back to get up. She then landed a kick right in Tenten's chest, but Tenten disappeared with a poof and was replaced with a log. "RISING TWIN DRAGONS!" Tenten screamed and jumped in front of Ino. Gracefully she twirled through the air scrolls all around her, she threw countless numbers of weapons, and when the dust had cleared on the ground, Ino was revealed lying on her stomach with kunai and shuriken sticking from her back.

"Tenten has won!", Kurenai announced, glancing worriedly at Ino who was trying to get up. Immediately, Asuma and Kakashi took Ino to the hospital and then quickly returned.

"Arrigato", Tenten replied smiling at her well earned victory,'One down ten to go.' She thought still smirking.

"Next up, Neji and Kiba" Kurenai said, looking back at her team to see Kiba's reaction. Neji just smirked 'He's definitely going to win, though I feel bad for Kiba' Tenten thought smirking at how interesting the fight would be.

Both boys stepped up and faced each other, Kiba looked confident, as always, and Nejis face was void of emotion.

"Begin!" Kurenai said as she lept backwards, Kiba and Neji both went into fighting stances and began staring each other down.

Ok so, next chapter, "Neji vs. Kiba and many more"  
But I need votes on who else will fight who. I still have Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Hinata, and Shino left to pair off.  
Also, if you have any pairings that you would like to see in this fanfic, put it in your review and I'll see what I can do for you!


End file.
